


turn the lights on, honey (honey, I don’t wanna hide)

by AppropriatelyStupid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, sparring sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppropriatelyStupid/pseuds/AppropriatelyStupid
Summary: Ava helps Sara work through some frustrations





	turn the lights on, honey (honey, I don’t wanna hide)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly surprised I actually finished this, whatever it is... it started as one thing and morphed into another and potentially ended as not really anything but whatevs, why not...
> 
> Hopefully y’all enjoy it, maybe...
> 
> Title is from “Collide” by Rachel Platten, which kind of originally inspired this...

Sara Lance is annoyed. Actually, annoyed is probably a massive understatement. If the teams behavior is any indication, quietly going in separate directions to “regroup and plan”, then the Captain has solidly reached complete frustration.

She doesn’t want to be; but of course the team had managed to turn a level 1 anachronism into a level 6… in less than an hour. The Captain’s frustration had gotten so bad that she couldn’t stop the growl that erupted from her when Gideon informed her that Agent Sharpe was hailing the Waverider.

“Agent Sharpe.” Sara’s tone is curt; far less friendly than she’d been any other time they’d talked recently. If the Time Bureau Agent is alarmed by her tone, it doesn’t show on her face.

“Captain Lance. I assume you know why I’m calling?” The Agent asks, getting straight to the point.

Of course Sara knows why Ava is calling her. You can’t expect to turn an anachronism up five levels without getting a call from the Bureau. A voice in the back of her mind reminds Sara that it could be worse; it could be Director Bennett making the call instead.

“My team is on it.” Sara can see the slight arch in the agents’s brow; the silent question clear to the Captain. “We’ve dealt with worse. This will be cleaned up in no time at all. Now, unless there’s anything else, I have a job to do.”

Sara knows that she’s being a bit short with the other woman but also knows that Ava will let her get away with it; that she understands the frustration is not about the agent.

Ava nods ever so slightly. “Okay. You know where to find me if you should need any assistance with this situation.”

Sara has barely finished rolling her eyes at the slight smirk she saw on the other blonde’s face when she realizes that the call has already been cut off. _Whatever_ , Sara thinks as she begins pacing across the study. She feels like she should call Ava back and apologize for how she’s acting today but she just can’t bring herself to make the call. _I can deal with that mess after I deal with this mess._

It’s not even five minutes later that the ship’s AI suggests that the ornery captain take a trip to the pseudo gym in the belly of the Waverider. Sara stops her pacing and thinks over the idea. _Well it’s not the worst idea. Maybe that’ll clear my head enough to come up with a decent solution for this anachronism._

With a determined nod and a “Thanks, Gideon”, Sara makes her way back to her room to change into something more conducive to exercise and heads to the small room below the brig. She’s barely taken two steps through the door before one of her old bow staffs is flying at her from across the padded floor.

—

Ava Sharpe is bored. Actually, bored is definitely a massive understatement. _How can there be as many anachronisms as there are and yet I_ still _have nothing to do?!_ Director Bennett had said it was a “perk” to be far enough up the chain of command that you had down time.

Agent Sharpe, however, did not view it as a perk. She had always been a woman of action; sitting around waiting for a major anachronism was not her idea of a day well spent. The Time Bureau Agent was almost ready to beg Sara to let her help with the team’s current mission when an alert sounded from the courier on her wrist. _Speaking of the Legends…_

—

It was two months after the Beebo Day that wasn’t when Sara first floated the idea to Ava; a way to give the Legends a bit more breathing room from the Time Bureau. They had just taken another timeout in their sparring session, a now weekly feature between the two women, when the assassin turned hero broached the subject.

“So I had an idea last night.” Sara started, still a bit winded and lying on the padded floor of the mat room next to her sparring partner.

“You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” Ava asked, rolling her head to look at the shorter blonde; smirk firmly in place.

“Gideon, no alcohol for Agent Sharpe with dinner tonight,” Sara replies, entirely unfazed by the sass. “What if start telling you which anachronism we’re going to deal with before we start? That way you can keep an eye on it and hopefully be alerted to any problems before Director Bennett can start yelling.”

Ava is so surprised by the younger woman’s suggestion that she’s struck silent. Mistaking the silence, and a bit uncomfortable that she’s even made the suggestion, Sara starts talking again. “I just know that being our liaison hasn’t been that easy for you and maybe this can get Bennett to give you some space too.”

After their run in with the Vikings, Sara and Ava had become significantly closer, so much so that the agent had started running a bit more interference between the Legends and the Bureau, including becoming the official liaison in Rip’s absence. If the agent was being truly honest with herself though she would admit that there was something much deeper brewing between the two blondes; and she was almost positive that Sara felt it too.

They’re both still lying on the floor when Ava finally responds with a small smile, “I think that is a wonderful idea and I am very much in favor of anything that will keep Director Bennett out of my hair.”

“Great. I’ll make sure to set it up with Gideon later,” Sara says, with a small smile of her own as they both get to their feet. “Now, are you ready for round three?”

—

Ava is pulled out of the sudden memory by the tone still emanating from the device on her wrist. It had been a month since Sara had told Gideon to inform Ava of which anachronism the team was handling and, at the agent’s request, to notify her when the anachronism gets worse.

Since Sara had personally informed her of the team’s decision to handle the level 1 anachronism barely an hour ago, Ava is fairly confident this alert is related to the latter. With a sigh, the senior agent clicks the button on the side of her courier, mildly surprised to hear the voice of the ship’s AI instead of that of the young Captain.

“Agent Sharpe. Per Captain Lance’s directive I’m to inform you that the level 1 anachronism has become a level 6,” Gideon explained. Ava let out a sigh so heavy that she was sure Gary would be able to hear it three offices down.

“Do you have any indication of what caused the increase, Gideon?” Ava asks, already turning back to her own computer to see if she could figure out what went wrong. _The Legends has been doing so well lately too_ , she thinks with another sigh.

“Unfortunately I have yet to find anything significant enough to cause such a large change in the severity of the anachronism,” the AI answered. “I’ll continue to search the records related to this time period.”

Ava sighed for the third time in as many minutes and let her head fall forward; her computer research had given her even less information than Gideon had. _Literally all I know is they had gone to Tudor England in the early 1500s._

“Gideon, was the team at least able to find the original anachronism before it all went to hell?” Ava asked, hoping for at least one bit of good news to come out of this call.

“I’m afraid not, Agent Sharpe.” Ava could almost swear she heard sympathy in Gideon’s voice.

“Is the team still out in the field?” The agent asked, almost afraid of the answer. _Maybe if I can get to them now I can keep the Director from overreacting too terribly._

“They’ve actually just returned to the Waverider. Would you like me to connect you to Captain Lance?” Ava leaned back from her desk slightly and glanced suspiciously at the courier on her wrist. _Great; either the AI can read my mind across time and space or I’ve really become that predictable with these calls._

“Through my computer, Gideon, if you’d be so kind.” The screen in front of her changed almost immediately and the agent found herself sitting up just a bit straighter in her chair, unconsciously running a finger under each eye to wipe away any stray makeup that had managed to end up out of place.

“Agent Sharpe.” Ava’s head lifts ever so slightly at the tone that Sara greets her with. _Well that’s not quite what I expected._

“Captain Lance. I assume you know why I’m calling?” The agent takes in the blonde on the screen in front of her; can see clear as day the frustration that seems to be rolling off of her in waves.

“My team is on it.” Ava half wonders if it ever hurts Sara when her eyes roll that hard; she feels her own eyebrow arch ever so slightly before she can stop it. “We’ve dealt with worse. This will be cleaned up in no time at all. Now, unless there’s anything else, I have a job to do.”

“Okay,” Ava responds, unable to stop herself from throwing in a final thought. “You know where to find me if you should need any assistance with this situation.”

The agent gives just enough of a smirk to indicate that she’s only half serious and cuts off the video connection just as she sees Sara’s eyes start to roll again. _Well it’s not like I can really blame her for being frustrated by this one._

A glance to her wrist shows the agent that her courier is still connected from her earlier call with Gideon and it’s then that an idea springs to mind and quickly becomes the only thing she can focus on.

“Gideon, are you still there?” It’s almost immediate that the AI answers.

“I am, Agent Sharpe. Is there something else you need?” If Gideon could convey surprise than there was definitely a hint of it to her tone.

“Yes, actually there is. I have to update Director Bennett right now but in five minutes could you encourage Sara to head to the gym?” Ava asked, hesitant as to whether the AI liked her enough by now to assist.

Gideon pauses just long enough for Ava to nearly start to fidget before she finally agrees. “Certainly, Agent Sharpe.”

“Oh and Gideon?” Ava calls out, just before the call is going to be disconnected. “Would you do me a favor and not let her know I’m going to be there?”

The Time Bureau Agent would swear she heard a smile in Gideon’s voice when she finally answered. “Certainly, Agent Sharpe.”

—

It’s barely been four minutes when Agent Ava Sharpe opens a portal in her office to take her directly into the gym on the Waverider. It had taken less time than Ava had expected to convince Director Bennett that she should be granted permission to assist the Legends with their latest mess and even less for her to get past the slight tinge of guilt she felt for lying to a superior. _It’s not like I’m completely lying; I technically am going to help the team even if my focus is on helping one member in particular._

Walking through the portal having already changed allows Ava to begin some light stretches while she waits for Sara. She’s just finishing some hamstring stretches when suddenly Gideon let’s her know that Sara is coming down the hallway. Straightening, Ava picks up two matching bow staffs and turns just as she hears the door to the gym slide open, sending one staff flying across the room without a word.

The surprise is written across Sara’s face clear as day but her reflexes allow her to still catch the staff as though she had known it would happen. It doesn’t take the Captain long to process who it is standing across from her and she smiles at the agent as she moves further into the room.

“You looked like you needed to work out some frustration,” Ava states, moving towards the center of the room as well.

“Did Gideon put you up to this?” Sara’s ready to chastise her AI when she sees a light blush rise on the Ava’s cheeks. “This was your idea?!”

Ava just shrugs lightly, cursing the color she can still feel on her face. “I know sparring usually helps me process some things and I know your team is most likely avoiding you, so…” She trails off with another shrug.

Sara can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face. She flips the staff around in her hand as she takes her go-to starting position, “It’s sweet that you’re going to let me beat you up so I’ll feel better.”

Ava smirks as she takes her place across from the shorter woman. “Who said anything about me letting you beat me?”

It takes no time at all for the first clang of the metal bow staffs to ring out in the small gym. The two women move around each other and the space as if they’ve been choreographed in a vicious dance; each landing blows but neither showing any signs of slowing their attacks. They manage to keep up their strikes for nearly three straight minutes before Ava lands a blow that forces Sara to the mat, but not before the Captain gets in a blow of her own.

Ava is kneeling from Sara’s hit, leaning on her other leg, when Sara manages to sit up as well. “Stop holding back with me. Show me what you’ve got, Captain.”

Sara jumps to her feet at that and the two women face each other ready for another round. Much like the first round, the two manage to hit blow for blow, the clanging of metal sounding almost like song, when suddenly they freeze; Sara had split her staff in two with barely a stutter and suddenly Ava had a baton at the back of her neck.

“Better. But I know you’ve got more than that.” Ava’s turned to look Sara in the eye, or at least try to.

Sara let’s her arms drop to her sides while her eyes search the floor; looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her. “I don’t want to hurt you. I still worry that I won’t be able to keep control.”

Ava sighs lightly, finally understanding Sara’s hesitation. “You think your bloodlust will take over again if you let go?” The slightest of nods is the only answer she gets; the Captain still avoiding eye contact. “Sara, you haven’t had a problem controlling yourself in months. I think you have more control than you give yourself credit for.”

Sara only manages to scoff before Ava continues. “Hey, I’m serious. I don’t want to force you to do anything but I think you’re wound up about more than today’s mission and I think this’ll help but it’s up to you.”

Sara finally lets herself look at the agent standing in front of her; she can see the earnestness all over Ava’s face.

“I trust you, Sara.” The emotion behind her words stops anymore sass that Sara might have attempted. All she can manage is to bite the inside of her cheek and send a solid nod to the other blonde; she shakes her arms out a bit while Ava splits her own staff in two and they set themselves for round three.

The sounds of the metal batons is a familiar rhythm to both women until, rather suddenly, Ava finds herself flat on her back. She’s a bit surprised by how quickly Sara ended the round but she still smiles as she gets back to her feet; this is what she wanted from her.

They go for at least six more rounds, although they both have lost count. It’s only once Ava manages to get the upper hand, dropping Sara to the mat this time, that they call an end to the session. Sara is laying on the floor sweating and winded, smiling wider than she had all day. Ava shoots her a smile of her own as she drops down to sit next to the shorter woman.

“Thank you.” It’s more than either has said in nearly twenty minutes; Ava can hear the sincerity clear as day.

“Glad I could help.” Ava can’t stop the smile that comes with the words. They can’t seem to stop looking at each other. “You manage to come up with any solutions to this anachronism while you were giving me some new bruises?”

Sara sighs as she sits up. “Unfortunately no. I’m still unsure about what it even was to begin with.”

“Actually Captain Lance, the anachronism was taken care of while you and Agent Sharpe were sparring.” It’s the first time Gideon has said anything to them in almost an hour. The two women both look as confused as the other seems to feel.

“What do you mean it was ‘taken care of’, Gideon?”

“Well it seems that the Legends all felt bad for causing the Captain so much grief today so they called Agent Green and managed to clean up their mess without further incident.” The confusion has morphed into disbelief at the AI’s words.

“Gary?!” The shock in both women’s voices clear, even to Gideon.

“Affirmative. They’re now preparing a meal for dinner when you’re done here.” Sara can’t help but chuckle at the look on Ava’s face, knowing hers looked much the same.

“Well, it seems you let me beat you up for no reason.” Sara’s smile has firmly morphed into her best smirk.

Ava smiles back, a slight smirk of her own shining through. “I don’t know about that; seems like you needed to blow off some steam regardless.”

“Well I guess you’re not wrong about that.” There’s a fondness in her smile as Sara stands and offers the agent a hand up. “So Agent Sharpe, you staying for dinner?”

“I guess I will. Feeding me is the least you could do after all.” Ava smiles down at the Captain before turning towards the door. “Besides, maybe after we can take care of some of those other frustrations that are plaguing you.”

Ava is already halfway to the shower when she hears Sara running to catch-up, following the sound of Ava’s happy laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr if you want to talk Avalance because I love them
> 
> Twitter: @LegoandRey


End file.
